Now Let's Go
is the one hundred and eighty-third chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Shutoku is shocked that they lost to Rakuzan 86-70. Kobori comments that rather than celebrating jubilantly, Rakuzan is quiet. Kasamatsu replies that the enormous pressure that is on them to cement victory allows the players to feel only relief after securing their victory—that is the Emperor’s destiny. Although Akashi is walking out with his team, he turns around and waits when Midorima approaches him. Midorima holds out his hand to Akashi—he voices that he lost this time, but next time he will win for sure. Akashi comments his efforts, stating that he did feel a little thrill in a game after a long time. Nevertheless, in order to endlessly achieve victory, he must become even more merciless. Therefore, he expresses that he would rather remain the Generation of Miracles’ enemy. Midorima lowers his hand, concluding that Akashi hasn’t changed since back then—nonetheless, he will win next time. Next, although the Shutoku players are incredibly downcast, Otsubo orders them to stand up straight—they are not the only ones who fought in today’s match. Then the five starting members line up and bow, thanking their cheer squad. As they head to their locker room, Takao states that it is not bad to be in the Final Four. They also did pretty well against Rakuzan. However, his voice suddenly cracks, and he chokingly adds that he is sorry, but he can’t cheer up “Shin-chan” right now. As Takao cries bitterly, Midorima replies that it is all right—his eyes are also wet with tears as he gently states that it is painful to lose. In the arena, Murasakibara asserts that the result was about what he expected. Himuro agrees, thinking that Akashi’s Emperor Eye really is too much to handle. However, he wonders why he is feeling so uneasy and calculates that it is possible Akashi did not play at full strength today. Murasakibara asks him what's wrong, but Himuro brushes it off. Kaijo and Seirin then begin their warm-ups. Hearing the crowd, Himuro discovers that this match has some history behind it. Furthermore, Murasakibara adds that all the players are a little too quiet. On the court, Kasamatsu tosses the ball to Kise and tells him to give Seirin a “quick greeting”; Kise performs a lane-up with almost the same jumping prowess as Kagami, shocking Seirin. Kise proclaims that that was just Kaijo’s way of declaring war. Irritated, Hyuuga tells Kagami to return the favor and display the true power of the original. Working in conjunction with Kuroko, Kagami immediately does an alley-oop. Seeing them, a piqued Murasakibara admits that that is a normal reaction. Himuro smiles and states that Murasakibara really doesn’t like to lose. Afterwards, Kuroko tells his teammates that he can’t wait for the game to begin. Hyuuga replies that they all feel the same way. The game between the new miracles-Seirin-and the blue of tradition-Kaijo is about to begin. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Shūtoku High vs Rakuzan High (concluded) Techniques used *Ryōta Kise's Copy *Taiga Kagami's lane up Navigation